My Dancing Partner
by Fabolous Ryuu
Summary: Its Chanbaek! Chanbaek shipper merapat! Just read! Oneshot! No summary! YAOI. RnR?


Hallo! My first Chanbaek. Ada yang pernah tau cerita ini? Ini cast awalnya adalah Seungho-Hyunsu. Tapi udah saya rubah ke Chanbaek, dan pernah di post di FFn juga. Pure FF saya! No Plagiarism! Happy Reading! :)

* * *

**Title: My Dancing Partner  
**

**Cast: EXO Chanyeol - EXO Baekhyun**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Typos everywhere!**

Tak pernah terbayang olehku, jatuh cinta pada partner menariku sendiri. Ahaha, aku bahkan malu kalau harus mengungkapnya, apalagi mengakuinya di depan matanya, menatap langsung matanya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdegup berkali lipat, walaupun sebenarnya kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kami remaja.

Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya memang biasa saja, kami berkenalan lewat sebuah grup tari sekolah, saat itu kami masih 16 tahun. Entah apa yang membuat kami jadi cocok satu sama lain, apakah karena kami berdua sama-sama banyak bicara? Aku juga sebenarnya tak seberapa ingat. Bersama-sama selama 10 tahun, saling mengisi dan berbagi mimpi yang sama mungkin termasuk salah satu alasan.

"Baekkie! Aku sudah siapkan koreonya, kali ini aku mau ada sedikit modern dance didalamnya"

Aku tersentak, suaranya yang selembut beladu itu mengobrak-abrik lamunanku, sekaligus hatiku.

"Oh? Maaf, Aku tadi tak mendengarmu, ada apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu?"

"Oke, Aku minta maaf padamu, belakangan ini aku sedang banyak masalah. "

Dia menghampiriku, dengan langkah kaki yang selalu membuatku gugup itu. Dia membelai rambutku, menyentuh kedua pipiku, mengarahkanku untuk berhadapan dengannya. Manik mata elangnya seakan mengintimidasiku lewat tatapan yang sebenarnya halus itu, entah apa yang terjadi pada jantungku, selalu saja seperti ini. Berdegup kencang ketika berada disampingnya, mungkin sudah jadi rutinitasku saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, kalau kau ada masalah, harusnya kau ceritakan padaku, bukan kau tanggung sendirian seperti ini. Hm?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Ap-apa yang mau kau bicarakan tadi?"

"Kau selalu saja gugup seperti ini. Oke, jadi aku mau tarian kita disisipi modern dance. Kau setuju kan?"

"Well, let's see."

Langkah kakinya menjauhiku, tapi dia sedang mendekati sound untuk menyalakan musik. Oh ya, aku dan dia akan memeriahkan acara ulang tahun pernikahan senior kami saat di SMA dulu, untuk itu kami harus menyiapkan koreografi yang benar-benar perfect agar tidak mengecewakan senior kami itu. Karena ini acara wedding anniversary, mau tak mau kami harus membawakan tarian yang romantis!

ROMANTIS! Sial! Dalam keadaan seperti ini, maksudku saat kau jatuh cinta dengan partnermu sendiri, apakah kau sanggup berdansa dengannya? Apalagi yang harus kubawakan kali ini adalah Rumba. Kalian semua juga pasti sudah taukan? Rumba adalah tarian penuh cinta, dan sangat romantis.

"Jadi gerakannya seperti ini, kau berjalan dengan anggun, lalu mengulurkan tanganmu kepadaku, lalu, aku akan menyambutnya, bla bla, bla-"

Dia menjelaskan panjang lebar, tapi pikiranku sedang berada diambang sadar dan tidak. Melayang entah kemana, memikirkan bagaimana jadinya tarian ini. Tidak, bukan masalah gerakan yang ku khawatirkan, tapi perasaan didalamnya.

"Kau yakin, kita akan menarikan Rumba? Kurasa ini cukup sulit untuk kita, kau taukan kita bukan, emm., bukan kekasih. Ya, bukan kekasih" agak canggung aku mengatakannya, sepertinya sesuatu sedang berusaha menyumpal tenggorokanku, dari nada bicaraku saja semua sudah tergambar kalau aku sedang gugup saat ini.

"Hey! Ayolah! Kita ini _profesional dancer_! Apa kau sudah lupa? Kita harus berusaha dengan keras untuk menciptakan perasaan cinta, tenang saja, kau pasti jadi kekasihku dalam tarian ini!"

Apa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada suatu perasaan aneh yang menyelimutiku, jantungku juga berdegup kencang, tapi rasanya sangat sakit. Kata-katanya sangat menusukku, menikam tepat diulu hatiku, menggores, dan mengacak-acaknya hingga berkeping-keping. Apakah seperti ini rasanya patah hati?

Aku bukan tak pernah membawakan tarian yang seperti ini, tapi situasinya berbeda sekarang. Aku selalu jadi kekasihnya, tentu saja hanya saat menari. Bukan dalam kehidupan nyata! Aku selalu berusaha menghindari kenyataan bahwa aku hanya partner menarinya. Berharap suatu saat nanti dia akan datang kepadaku dan memohonku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, mungkin cuma sebuah ilusi, hanya bayangan semu.

Kemarin, kami berlatih sampai malam, menghabiskan waktu di _practice room_ seakan sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi kami sebagai seorang _profesional dancer_. Aku bersyukur, bisa melewati hari-hari yang melelahkan dan menyelesaikan tarianku bersamanya. Oh, tentu saja dengan degup jantung yang tak pernah bisa berhenti. Aku sungguh berharap kalau dia tidak akan pernah mendengar suara debaran dadaku saat bersamanya.

Hari ini, moodku sedang sangat buruk! Sebenarnya aku pergi dengan teman-teman lamaku, ya sekedar melepas rindu, berbincang-bincang, dan yang paling penting kalian taukan? Apa yang kami lakukan saat bertemu? Yeah! Bergosip. Sialnya, yang mereka bicarakan kali ini adalah tentang kekasih maupun tunangan mereka. Aku iri setengah mati pada mereka, setiap hari mereka selalu pergi, atau bahkan diantar jemput dengan kekasihnya, mereka sudah tau bagaimana rasanya dilema karena cinta. Sedangkan aku? Aku memang tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai itu, yeah sekalipun tidak berbalas. Haha, bahkan aku sadar kalau hidupku seakan sangat hina jika dihadapkan dengan mereka.

"Baek! Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Baekhyun-a! Kapan kau akan berpacaran?"

Hell, yeah! Perkataan seperti itu sudah sering kudengar dari mulut mereka. Bersyukur saja mereka itu teman-temanku. Jika tidak, aku bisa saja menghabisinya ditempat ini! Wait! Apa kalian menghinaku? Hey! Walaupun aku ini seorang _dancer_, asal kalian tahu saja, aku juga mantan atlet Hapkido!

Bosan mendengar coretpujiancoret mereka, kuputuskan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Beralasan tak enak badan mungkin lebih baik. Padahal aku kesal setengah mati, kubiarkan kakiku melangkah entah kemana, sampai aku sadar bahwa aku sedang duduk di sebuah studio musik. Melihat seorang Park Chanyeol bermain gitar _accoustic_ merupakan suatu hal yang berbeda dari Park Chanyeol yang seorang _professional dancer_. Salah satu sisi dari dirinya yang bahkan orang lain pun tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Bolehkan kalau aku berbangga sedikit?

"What are you doing there?" suara lembutnya menginterupsi pikiranku.

"Nothing" jawabku simple. Sejanak sebelum tatapan matanya benar-benar mengintimidasiku. Meminta bahkan bisa disebut menuntut sebuah penjelasan dariku. Harusnya aku tahu, dia adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling tidak bisa dibohongi dan menuntut sebuah kejujuran.

"Well, aku sedang kesal hari ini!" Aku menjawab gamblang.

"Teman-temanku benar-benar sialan! Mereka selalu saja pamer apa-apa saja yang mereka lalukan bersama kekasih mereka dan-"

"Hahahaha! "

Heck?! Dia menertawakanku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, lalu mencubiti pipiku! Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya maksudnya memperlakukanku seperti itu. Sialan! Dia membuatku seperti kucing yang baru saja keluar dari selokan! Aku bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Oh Dear God, berapa kali aku mengumpat dalam sehari, hah?

"Kau tunggu disini Baekki! Aku akan mengajakmu pergi setelah ini, oke?"

Hah? Aku katanya barusan? Dia akan mengajakku pergi? Ap-apakah ini dat-dating? Hey, bahkan aku saja tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar jika tingkahnya sudah seperti itu. Hey! Dia sedang membereskan gitarnya! Kadang-kadang aku cemburu luar biasa kalau dia sudah berduaan dengan gitarnya, sebuah keinginan jika saja aku bisa menjadi gitarnya, aku pasti akan menemaninya setiap hari. Yeah, tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin! Aku berusaha menunggu dengan sabar, namun jantungku seakan mau meloncat keluar dari persembunyiannya, seakan kaki-kakiku mempunyai nyawa sendiri yang bisa berlari dan tanganku akan terulur dan memeluknya kapan saja.

"Okay, Lets go!" Chanyeol mengamit tanganku. Bukan. Bukan hanya sekedar mengamit, tetapi menggandengnya, menyentuh dengan segala kelembutan yang ada didalamnya, menyalurkan kehangatan yang terasa sampai kedalam hati, dan meleburnya menjadi cinta yang semakin besar setiap harinya.

"What? Kau bahkan belum menjelaskan padaku kita akan pergi kemana"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya akan mengajakmu minum _juice_ ditempat biasa, tapi sebelum itu kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat dulu"

Aku sedang duduk diatas motornya. Ternyata kami berhenti didepan rumah seseorang. Kulihat dia sedang berjalan masuk melewati pagar depan rumah seseorang itu. Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran, siapa sebenarnya yang akan didatanginya. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang tersebut keluar setelah Chanyeol mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali. Dan yeah, saat itu juga hatiku hancur seketika. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia membuatku sakit hati seperti ini. Bahkan aku sangat sulit membedakan antara bodoh dan sabar menghadapi kenyataan seperti ini, hingga tanpa aku sadari kristal-kristal bening itu jatuh menelusuri pipiku, membuat jalannya sendiri. Melukiskan betapa terlukanya hatiku saat ini.

Seorang pria cantik menyambut Chanyeol, ia menoleh padaku sejenak setelah berbincang pada Chanyeol, menatapku lembut dengan mata hazelnya. Dari caranya menatapku saja aku sudah tahu, betapa dunia bisa masuk kedalam matanya, seolah semua orang rela menghentikan pekerjaannya hanya demi mendengarkan pria cantik itu berbicara. Mau tak mau aku menghapus air mataku sembarangan dan balas tersenyum padanya, walaupun aku tahu tiada senyuman yang lebih indah seperti senyumannya. Benar saja Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya, dia pria yang sangat cantik, dibandingkan dengan diriku, dia sangat jauh diatasku. Harusnya aku sadar pria seperti itulah yang diharapkan oleh Chanyeol, bukan diriku.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, aku agak malas dan uring-uringan belakangan ini. Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu, mungkin peristiwa dua hari yang lalu adalah sebabnya. Padahal hari ini hari ulang tahunnya, aku bahkan tidak repot-repot membeli kado untuknya. Jangankan membeli kado, memikirkannya saja aku ogah-ogahan. Biasanya, aku akan menemaninya diatap apartementnya sampai pagi. Namun sekarang, pria bermata hazel itu pasti ada disampingnya. Aku benar-benar malas keluar dari zona paling nyaman sedunia-kamar tidur-dan sepertinya drama korea lebih menarik daripada dirinya, aku berusaha dengan keras melupakan apa yang telah terjadi, menampik jauh-jauh dari pikiranku. Ternyata, dunia khayal memang benar-benar lebih indah daripada kenyatannya.

Aku sedang menikmati cemilan sambil menonton drama korea, saat tiba-tiba suara bel apartemenku berbunyi. Benar-benar mengganggu pikirku.

"Iya! Sebentar!"

OMO! Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini? Maksudku, pria itu. Ya, pria yang dikunjungi olehku dan Chanyeol dua hari yang lalu.

"Hai! Bolehkan kalau aku masuk?"

"Wait! Ada kepentingan apa kau kemari?"

"Well, akan kujelaskan kalau kau mempersilahkanku masuk terlebih dahulu"

Aku membukakan pintu untuknya, mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam apartemenku yang bisa dibilang cukup berantakan. Jangankan apartemenku, tubuhku saja belum kurawat, kubiarkan rambutku seperti singa pagi ini. Biar saja aku sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak bersemangat, terlebih lagi pria yang sudah menghancurkan harapanku ini berada disini, dihadapanku.

"So? What's the matter?"

"So, aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Aku teman Chanyeol yang kemarin lusa kalian kunjungi itu. Aku kesini karena disewa Chanyeol untuk me-make over dirimu"

"What? Make over? Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi?" Setengah shock karena wanita ini tiba-tiba datang padaku, kemudian mengaku sedang disuruh Chanyeol untuk me-make over-ku.

Kyungsoo mendorongku menuju kamar mandi, menyuruhku mandi dan membersihkan rambutku.

Sial! Apa sebenarnya maksud pria ini? Tiba-tiba saja setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyungsoo memberiku setelan jas, setelan jas berwarna putih dengan aksen merah maroon disekeliling bagian kerah yang sangat indah, ditambah dengan aksesoris dan sepatu. Bagaimana bisa pria ini tahu ukuran tubuhku? Jangan-jangan dia memata-mataiku? Oh well, imajinasiku sedang tinggi belakangan ini.

"Sebenarnya, apa maksud dari ini semua?" Bukan berarti aku ini bodoh, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku menatap matanya, menunggu sebuah jawaban darinya. Sambil merias rambutku, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Sial! Itu sama saja tidak menjawab pertanyaanku kan?

"Taraaa~ Sudah selesai! Lihatlah kau bahkan sangat cantik sekarang" Mata hazelnya berbinar-binar menatapku. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya, Kyungsoo benar-benar mendandaniku, aku nyaris saja tidak mengenali diriku. Kemudian seseorang yang beberapa hari ini membuatku uring-uringan muncul dihadapanku.

"Done already?" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang membuatnya berjuta-juta kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, tangan yang tak pernah bisa kutolak, dan dengan segenap hatiku, aku menyambutnya.

"Apa maksud ini semua? Pria tadi itu, bukankah dia kekasihmu?"

Kyungsoo sudah pergi terlebih dahulu setelah membereskan peralatannya.

"What? Darimana kau dapat informasi seperti itu?"

"Emm, entahlah, kurasa kalian berdua punya suat-"

Aku belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia sudah menyela terlebih dahulu.

"No! Kali ini dengarkan aku dulu"

Aku tersentak seketika, seorang Park Chanyeol, berlutut dihadapanku, merendahkan dirinya kepadaku. Sambil menggenggam tanganku dia mengutarakan maksud dari ini semua, sebuah hal yang tak pernah bisa kuduga.

"Aku tahu, ini terkesan dibuat-buat seperti drama korea, tapi ini kenyataan, dan setelah aku pikirkan, kita pasti lebih cocok sebagai seorang kekasih, bukan hanya _dancing partner. _Menurutku, ini adalah hal teromantis yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. " ungkapnya.

"Ahh, aku harap kau tidak memberikan jawabannya terlalu lama, karena aku baru tahu, berlutut seperti di film-film itu membuat lututku kram" sambungnya lagi.

"Hahaha~ Oke, stop! Kita benar-benar terlihat konyol, sudah kau tak perlu berlutut lagi" jawabku yang masih terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan yang tadinya romantis menjadi konyol karena kelakuannya.

"Jadi? Kau menolakku?" tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu secara tiba-tiba.

"No! Tentu saja kau diterima! Dan juga terima kasih telah mewujudkan harapanku, terima kasih telah membalas cintaku, kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu melakukan ini" aku menggenggam tangannya, berbicara sambil menatap mata bulatnya yang selalu bisa membuat jiwaku masuk kedalamnya.

"Terima kasih telah bersabar menungguku, terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. So? Ready for the dating?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Menyambutnya dengan segenap hatiku. Sejenak aku tersadar, seperti sebuah tarian, cinta tak perlu sesuatu yang berlebihan, cukup dicintai dan mencintai, memberi dan menerima, membagi dan berbagi, dan juga perasaan sangat diperlukan didalamnya.

**-END-**


End file.
